At present, experimental aquatic animals subjected to experimental studies are contained in different types of basins with different dimensions; these basins are full of water and are normally placed on special structural shelves.
The conservation of the liquid level inside the basins is normally ensured by a series of faucets—usually one for each basin—whereby the inlet water flow can be adjusted. These faucets are housed on the supporting structure and connected to a central water filtering and sanitation system.
The redundant liquid is evacuated from the basin with devices that can have different types of operation concepts but mainly serve to eliminate organic materials which develop during farming of animals.
Some devices include a partition which allows water to pass from the farming environment to the discharge compartment through a narrow opening located at the bottom of the basin; when forced to pass through a reduced section, the water is subjected to an acceleration generating a flow which carries away the organic material.
Other devices, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,371, make use of a system which deals with an open-close valve located on the drain. However, the basins are always equipped with an “overflow” device, whereas the water coming out of the basins is collected in gutters and conveyed towards a drain tank which is used for the next treatments.
The effectiveness of the various basin cleaning systems associated with the drainage system tends to decrease with time due to the organic material and algae growth occluding the passages. Therefore, the basin always needs to be serviced periodically by an operator in order to retrieve its normal operating conditions.
The basins are sometimes equipped with additional basins as well as different types of accessories in order to help animal breeding.
Operators removing basins from the structure normally involves closing the water inlet faucet, hence failing to maintain the flow rate adjustment and, oftentimes, to disconnect the inlet pipe from the basin lid.
However, the rehousing may be difficult for the operator, especially if it has to be carried out on high shelves and if the water inlet pipe needs to be reconnected to the basin lid.
Animal feeding represents one of the most burdensome points for stock farmers because it is normally carried out manually, even up to three times a day, by introducing the feed into the basin through the holes in the lid.